powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers
is the twenty-fourth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It is the first appearance of Yayoi Ulshade as Kyoryu Violet, and Plezu-Oh Bunpachy. Synopsis Yayoi, having succeeded her grandfather as Kyoryu Violet, tries to go on adventures with the other Kyoryugers, but once she starts crying she finds herself unable to transform. Debo Hyogakki takes advantage of this, turning her tears into ice to take the Earth into a new ice age. Plot Celebrating the defeat of Deboth, though Torin feels that the Kyoryugers must also eliminate the surviving Deboth Army members, Daigo is in the hospital as Yayoi is perplexed about becoming the new Kyoryu Violet since jumping into Plezuon. But after the others find out, finding herself unable to use the Plezuon Zyudenchi, Yayoi runs off with Amy in pursuit. Remembering how her grandfather saved her before crying over her inability to become a Kyoryuger like him, Yayoi finds herself being frozen by Debo Hyogakki who reveals his revenge-driven Freeze-Cry Tactic. Luckily, Amy comes to Yayoi's aid with the others joining in as Daigo actually leaves the hospital. However, now running on rage instead of his usual sadness, a vengeful Aigaron enables Debo Hyogakki to spirit off Yayoi while Candelilla gives him a power boost before self destructing to take the present Kyoryugers with him. Fortunately, Daigo and Torin find Amy who reveals that Ian uses the Tuperanda Zyudenchi on them and the others to escape Aigaron's suicide attack. As Torin looks for the others, Daigo and Amy find Yayoi with the former deals with Cambrima while the latter is overwhelmed by Debo Hyogakki while talking to Yayoi. Remembering that she wanted to become a Kyoryuger out of her own desire, Yayoi finally activates the Plezuon Zyudenchi and saves Amy as they are joined by the other Kyoryugers. Joining the others as their transform, Yayoi becomes Kyoryu Violet and defeats the Zorima single handed before weakening Debo Hyogakki so the others can finish him off. With Luckyuro enlarging Debo Hyogakki, Plezu-Oh Bunpachy is formed and defeats two of the Debo Monster's Giant Zorima before forming Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin to take both Debo Hyogakki and his support out in one hit. Soon after, taken by Dr. Ulshade to rebuild his lab and undergo training, Yayoi recognizes a confused Amy as her rival. Elsewhere, carrying a still unconscious Candelilla, Luckyuro questions their fate until they are sucked into what the latter learns to be the Frozen Castle as it resettles on the ocean floor of the South Pole. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yayoi Ulshade (Child): Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Bunpachy (Battle Mode), Plezuon (Battle Mode), Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Tuperanda, Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow) *Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon + Plezuon (Zyuden Brave Finish) Notes on the ending]] *As part of Super Hero Time this episode aired alongside episode 46 . *During the end credits, the three core Hurricanegers are seen dancing to the ending theme, their V-Cinema reunion special Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER was released five days later. *'Viewership': 2.3% **With a rating of 2.3%, this was the lowest rated episode of Kyoryuger, 1.6% below the series average. See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢燃やす！七キョウリュウジャー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢燃やす！七キョウリュウジャー｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo